dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 32
'Episode 32 '''is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 31 Next: Episode 33 Highlights * S.E. Cupp's continued insanity. * Ryan Wiley's math meth degree. * John Boehner's attempt to sue Osama Bin Laden Obama. * DP talks with Clancy. * TJ explains how Conservative women engage in sexual intercourse (1:53:16) VIdeos Played # Ryan Wiley Being a Twat ''(not found) # VERSUS: The Amazing Atheist - Eating Meat [Part 1] # Jerry Sandusky's wife: He's not guilty # Obama rallys for paid family leave # John Boehner: I'm suing President Obama # Outrage: Vasectomy plea deal? # Student Trapped In Giant Vagina Sculpture # Trashy YouTuber (not found) # Cupp outraged over Chipotus fail # Should GOP court minority votes? # CNN bitch about Worldcup (not found) # Asshole on Transgenders (not found) # The Interview North Korea (not found) Start of the Show The peasants started the show talking about the backlash they got for laughing at the Albuquerque police shooting. Basically, a bunch of whiny faggots got mad that they made jokes about someone getting shot, even though the jokes were at the expense of the cops. They also had a bunch of shitty audio issues. After that, they played a video of Ryan Wiley bragging about his shitty math degree and how Jaclyn Glenn, TJ, and Thunderf00t are morons. After that, they played another video from an atheist who hates TJ called the Vegan Atheist who made a video response to TJ's evil meat-eating apology-ism. Next, they played an interview with Jerry Sandusky's wife being a Jerry Sandusky apologist and deny his guiltiness. They followed that depressing story with an interview of Obama advocating for paid family leave. He's a damn communist!! Middle of the Show They took a long ass break for 30 minutes. Then the peasants played a video of John Boehner Boner talking about his plan to sue Obama for ruining good ol' 'Murica. They played a video of Sarah Cupp getting angry over a vasectomy plea deal. After that, they played a video of Anderson Cooper trying to report a news story about a student who got stuck in a vagina statue but was hesitant to say the word because he's gay. He kept saying "gina" instead of its correct formal usage: dick receptacle. They played a video of a 29-year-old YouTuber who looks like 40 who skinny dipped and posted a bunch of pan on his channel. The Drunken Peasants played another video of S.E. Cupp ranting about Obama reaching over the sneeze guard at Chipotle, which was followed by another Crossfire video about the GOP and whether or not they should court minority voters. Next, they played that CNN bitch comment on how much Americans like Soccer. After that, they played a video from a Doctor in bullshitology talking about how transgenders are unnatural demons who suck blood for a living. They also played a news story about the Interview movie and the outrage of North Korea. Then they took a break. End of the Show The peasants had some video calls and answered some questions until the end of the show. They talked about some things. They talked to TJFucksThings. Quotes * "Daniel eats that dick like he eats shark fin soup" -TJ describing the close friendship relationship between Ryan Wiley and Mr. Repzion * "One small step for man" -Ben ** One giant leap for vagina kind" -TJ * "YOUR NAME IS BITCH" -TJ Trivia * Scotty did not appear in this episode. * Someone wrote in the comment section that he wants to put his John Boehner Boner between her S.E. Cupps Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Guests